Richtofen's Grand Scheme
Richtofen's Grand Scheme'''http://www.callofduty.com/intel/494 is a easter egg on the zombie map the Moon. The grand scheme must be completed in order to obtain the Cryogenic Slumber Party and the Big Bang Theory achievements. Requirements Minimum two people and Richtofen must be in the party. Solo works for steps one through eight. Some of the below step don't have to follow the order which they are listed below. *QEDs *Gersch Devices *Wave Gun *Hacker Step 1 Outside of the starting room are four computer terminals lined up near a cliff. Each computer represents a color (going from left to right): red, green, blue, and yellow. When the step is started, all of the computers will flash one color. The player must then use the computer with that color. The computers will flash again, this time with two colors, and the player will once again have to match them (it is like playing the electronic game "Simon Says"). This step will continue until all of the computers flash green and a message is heard. If the player messes up, the step is restarted. Step 2 Proceed to the second floor of the laboratory. On a wall there will be four dim, red buttons lined up next to each other. One of these must be hacked which will also cost 500 points. After doing so, the player will have to search all 3 floors of the laboratory for four white panels with bright green lights above them (the color may seem yellow depending on brightness settings), the player must hack all 4 lit panels within 60 seconds or the player will have to hack one of the red buttons again to restart the process, ultimately costing the player another 500 points for each failed attempt. Once the player has successfully hacked four green light panels the player must head back to the four lined up Red Buttons, the player needs to press all four of them and each one allows around 2-3 seconds to press another one, it is easiest to just go from left to right or vice versa rapidly pressing the 'use/action' button. When the player is successful, they will all pulsate red, and the various buttons around them will flash as well. Additionally, the middle circle on the symbol in front of the pyramid will now be indented. Note: Steps 1 and 2 are not necessary to complete the Grand Scheme. Step 3 The player must then let excavator Pi breach tunnel 6. Immediately after, take the hacker back to the spawn area, and hack the excavator terminal. Somehow a carved meteor (the characters refer to it as the egg) must be moved to the pyramid. The egg is found near the M16. Once knifed, it will begin to float towards a satellite dish on top of the spawn. If the egg gets stuck, simply knife it again, and remember to open doors for it. After it reaches the dish, shoot it with the Wave Gun to have it fall down and travel towards tunnel 11. This is the only part of the easter egg where the Wave Gun is needed. Eventually the egg will get stuck in the railings near the Stamin-Up perk. To get it out, stand adjacent to the wall where Stamin-Up is located, and the player should see an opening in the ceiling. Either throw a grenade, or shoot any projectiles that induce splash damage (such as Ray Gun shots, but it can be freed with bullets if shot from the right angle). Then it will merge with the plate in front of the pyramid. Step 4 A container will rise in the top right corner (if the player has his/her back against the wall) of the Pyramid, the player must kill 25 zombies near this tube and have their souls sucked into the tube (the range is very short). Zombies that are killed within range will have a red stream of dust emit out and into the ceiling. Zombies killed via Nukes or Tactical Grenades do count. When the tube is full it will make a sound, the player then pulls a switch that looks like the power switch on the left wall. Step 5 The pyramid should now open and the player should see Samantha. All players will now receive a Death Machine for a total of ninety seconds. If a player gets down at this time or even dies and comes back, they will still get the Death Machine for ninety seconds. This is common considering that you can't get revived while you are holding one. And at this point the player(s) will have the Cryogenic Slumber Party achievement. Step 6 Go back to Area 51, and look to the right side of the teleporter. The player will see a beam structure with some plates stored on it. Throw a grenade and then throw a Gersch Device. If done correctly the plates should be on the teleporter with the player, and the player should teleport back. Step 7 The player should see the plates near the Quick Revive in the spawn room. The player must throw a QED Device on them, so that they move to the right side of the room, and stand upright next to a computer. Step 8 Now the player has to look around the map for a lead wire. It is long, curved, and silver, and is located on any floor of the labs. It may be on the ground, against a wall or crate, or inside any desk where the Hacker may spawn. This can be found at any point before this step as well. Also, it can spawn outside on the Moon near the entrance of the teleporter. Another place, it can spawn in the starting room by the excavator switch. Although, these two locations are rare. Step 9 Return to the spawn building, and locate the computer that the plates have moved to. Put the Golden Rod between the plates, and connect the lead wire between the two pieces of equipment. Have the person playing as Richtofen use the action button on the computer to the left of the plates until a voiceover is heard; listen to this voiceover until it is done. The player will know when he/she is done when the computer stays green. Note that the screen will blink green once or twice before staying on. Now retrieve the Vril Generator. Step 10 Go back to the open pyramid. Four tubes will appear, and the player must kill now 25 zombies by each. After all the tubes have been filled, put the Vril Generator in the slot in front of the pyramid. As with the previous step, you will know you are filling the tubes when red souls fly out of zombies. However, Samantha will also begin to scream and violently shake the screen as the tubes fill. Samantha and Richtofen should switch souls. Have Richtofen/Samantha pick up the Vril Generator again and he should have all 8 perks. After completion of this step, everyone will receive a gamer picture of Samantha. Step 11 Use a QED on the circle in the pyramid dial in the power room to make the egg move again. It should launch over to the Samantha Says machine. Use a Gersch Device to move the egg again. '''Note: Steps 11 and 12 are interchangeable, and may be done in either order. Step 12 Play Samantha Says three times (one for each rocket). Unlike the first time, the game begins by showing the player the first three colors, then four, and five on the last time around. This makes it much more difficult to complete. If the player does finish it correctly, Maxis will say something and then countdown to launch the rockets at the earth. The Easter Egg is now complete and each player will now have 8 perks until the end of the game. Transcript See Richtofen's Grand Scheme/Transcript. Video Walkthrough Video:Moon Easter Egg Full Tutorial :: Cryogenic Slumber Party and The Big Bang Theory Achievements Awards * After the player completes step 5, the players will receive a 90-second Death Machine. *Richtofen gets all eight perks after step 10, the rest of the players get them after step 12. These perks will last until the game's end. *Two gamer pictures, one of Samantha and another of a Teddy Bear holding a Bowie Knife. Achievements *'Cryogenic Slumber Party' (75G) - Awarded for completing step 5. *'Big Bang Theory (100G)' - Awarded for completing step 12. Trivia *If someone is standing on the pyramid when the egg lands on it the egg will miss and become stuck, essentially ending the easter egg. * This Easter Egg cannot be completed entirely on Solo, but Cryogenic Slumber Party can be achieved. It cannot be completed on Solo because Richtofen doesn't have the Vril Generator. *After the Easter Egg has been completed, Area 51 has a different appearance due to the Earth being hit by the missiles. Oddly, Area 51's appearance won't change if the players are in it when the missiles hit Earth, but will change the next time they return. *The Demonic Announcer sounds like Richtofen after completion of the easter egg. *After Richtofen and Samantha switch souls, the eyes of all the zombies become blue. *Steps 6 through 9 can be done at anytime after the power is turned on, but step 10 won't occur until after steps 1 through 5 have been achieved. This means that after step 5 is completed, you can use the 90-second Death Machines effectively towards filling up the tubes in step 10. References